PMD Welcome to the Sinistra Region
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: I don't get it. I have become a Pokemon with no memories of my human life. I have so many questions... Who is that Pokemon in my dreams? Why am I special? OC submissions are closed
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon

_Prologue:_

_Welcome to the Sinistra Region... In here, everyone has a role. Just __like you._

_What is my role?_

_All in good time... Like all humans, you have a mask around you. __Pokemon do not wear masks. Instead, most remain true to their words __and only lie when needed. For you to succeed, we need you to answer __these questions sincerely. Do you comply?_

_I do._

_Good, good. If you were in a fight and you lose, would you consider __that weak? Would you consider that a worthless mistake?_

_If I lose without trying, then I am a coward. If I fight with no __underhand tactics, I consider that something to learn from. A mistake __is worthless if nothing is learnt from it, meaning that the fight __wouldn't be one. Either ways, I won't mope. I'll probably shrug it off ._

_Well said... How do you see the world?_

_I see it as a good place. For every light there is a dark and for __every dark there is a light. The most evil will still have some good __in them. In fact, they wouldn't be evil then. Just confused with __choosing a path to follow._

_Interesting... You're very naive... Are we right?_

_Is that a question or statement?_

_A game of wits... But we don't have time for that... Now... How do you __see yourself?_

_I know that I am like a child and irritate others with my curiosity. __I am childlike and innocent, causing my friends to always try to __shield me from the badness of this world._

_Never mind... Do you try to become the strongest?_

_I will admit it. Yes, I do strive for glory. But, I play fair in my __quests. If my friend needs help to be strong, I will help them._

_If someone were to give you a mission to save the world, what would __you do?_

_Heh. That's a lot too ask. I'm not that courageous or brave, and I do __prefer playing pranks rather than running for my life. I may not be __the perfect candidate for that._

_Let us all hope we never depend on you alone to save the world._

_Are you a boy or a girl?_

_Girl._

_Now, stay calm and relax as I feel your aura..._

_What is it?_

_You are a vibrant blue. You are mostly naive and childish. You are __headstrong and enjoy fun. Also, dare we say it, you pull your friends __into dangerous situations without a second thought. Yet, you pull __through to save them. You should become..._


	2. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

_Thoughts of main character_

_Where am I? What is this place? I hear a voice. Could it be me or someone else?_

"Hey, are you all right?" a light, cheery, feminine voice asked. I was lying down and looked up and gasped. The Pokemon in front of me, a tiny red feathered bird, looked down.

_The Pokemon talked! But Pokemon don't talk! _"Whoa, a talking Torchic," I said.

"Um, are you ok? Of course Torchic can talk," the female Torchic said.

"No, I don't think so… You see, where I come from Torchic can't talk…" I felt my tail wag… Wait, humans don't have tails!

"What the?! This can't be! I'm a human!" I screamed. The Torchic looked at me weirdly.

"You look like a perfectly normal female Eevee in every way, except that your fur is silver. You sure you did not bump your head anywhere?" The Torchic asked me.

_Calm down. Take deep breaths. One, two, one, and a two. There, there, everything will be all right. There is no talking Torchic and no new Eevee body…_

"Are you ok?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw the Torchic again. Damn it!

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"You said you were human… There were legends of humans becoming Pokemon before, so it might be true. What is your name?"

_What was my name? L… No. M… No. _"I don't recall," I replied.

"Let's call you Vee," Torchic said cheerfully. No creativeness, what so ever. "I am Hinote."

"Uh, sure," I said, as she grinned. I wondered vaguely if Pokemon could have ADHD or ADD, because she was giddy and excitable. Maybe so, or maybe not. I groaned as pain shot up my back. Why on earth was I on a rocky floor of a mountain?

"There she is… GET THAT THIEF!" a voice called. I looked up and saw the Torchic gasp and get behind me. Oh great, so she was the thief. Now, I had to notice the satchel that she guarded so preciously. I groaned and wondered, how do I get into these situations?

I saw a yellow mouse come in, his cheeks sparking ferociously in the process. He was followed by a white and yellow flying squirrel with black wings. The squirrel bounced up and down in a hyperactive manner, but the mouse was glaring viciously at us.

"Hand over our Red Gummies!" he yelled. Hinote stood her ground, however, and said, "No way, Sparks. You and Emmy can't have it. It's mine now."

"Give it back!" the Pikachu yelled, and he shot a bolt of electricity at her. It missed and hit me. Luckily, it was a small one, and I yelped. The Emolga flew around and chattered rapidly.

"No way!" Hinote yelled, and I looked at her. "Vee here will help me fight you guys!"

"W-what?" I realized that I was now dragged into this. "Um, I don't even know what this is about…"

A yellow bolt of electricity hit us both, but I began to burrow underground with my paws. I was fighting on instinct, not skill, trying to get away from the bolt that had surged through my body and shocked me. Meanwhile, Hinote let loose a tiny amount of flames from her mouth, and I came out and swiped my paws at the Pikachu. Then, I quickly rammed by body into the Emolga. How I knew those Pokemon was something I did not know, but I did.

"Eek, a burn!" Emmy screamed and flew off. Sparks was left, where Hinote pecked at him with her beak. He too ran away.

"Yay we did it!" Hinote cheered. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away from her. She then chased and got in front of me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Away from you. You're too troublesome."

"Aw, but we should be a team… I mean, you are a super cool shiny Eevee and I can seriously kick some ass with you by my side. I liked how you took out those two."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Fine," she said, "But I could have helped you get your memories back."

_Really? She would help me, a total stranger?_

"Ok," I agreed, "But what is this about a team?"

"Most Pokemon are vanishing and being kidnapped to become mindless slaves to work in the mines. Rescue teams break them out of mines. Apparently, some Pokemon called 'The One' had taken over and everyone here is under its rule. It took over a while back and if you do not follow its rules, you end up in the mines. Only a Blaziken savior is able to stop it, but we do not even know where the Blaziken is. We only know that she is in the Sinistra region… And that all rescue teams seek to find her."

"So, let me get this straight. You are searching for some mythical Blaziken to destroy an oppressive ruler and want me to come along… I guess I can do it, since I have nothing to lose."

"Then let's join together, in Rescue Team Valiant."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: This follows both sets of mystery dungeon- Red Rescue Team and Darkness/Time.

We had formed Rescue Team Valiant in over three hours. Night had settled in and I yawned, tiredly. Hinote yawned as well, wondering when we could go to bed. I nearly fell over and then, we decided to call it a day.

"Hey, Vee. Do you think we will ever be free of The One?" Hinote asked me. I yawned sleepily.

"Maybe… I don't even know what The One is," I said. She grinned and explained, "Well, we do not know what The One is… All we know is that he or she exists and some Blaziken can be the only thing strong enough to defeat him or her.

"Great," I sarcastically remarked. Not only were we fighting a losing war, but also we did not know what we were fighting against.

"But I'm sure we can do it!" Hinote cheerfully said. I rolled my eyes when she looked away and lied down in the guild.

Apparently, rescue teams join a bigger guild and once they join, they get a team badge that has properties that allow teams to warp out of dungeons and warp others out of dungeons as well. Not only that, but badges signify that we are some sort of elite. Dungeons were basically places were wild Pokemon go crazy and attack rescue teams and civilians. Floors also change and dungeons warp, but no one knows what force creates them. Civilians sometimes get lost in mystery dungeons and need rescuing, before night time, where The One's ghostly servants take regular Pokemon lost in mystery dungeons and use them to be slaves in the mines.

I heard snoring that pulled me out of my thoughts and saw Hinote sleeping soundly. I yawned some more and fell asleep, entering my way into a dream.

_What is that melody? What is that voice? Who is speaking in a voice so familiar? Who is reaching out to me? No, I'm fading away. I can't help it, I am fading away. Stay with me. No. Don't let me fade._

"WAKE UP NEWBIES!" a loud voice rang through my ears. I jumped up, squealing 'Vee!' and turned behind me. A purple Pokemon with speaker phones for ears and looked like some odd replica of Barney came up. My mind immediately told me that it was a male Loudred. Wait, how did I know that?

"IT'S A NEW DAY TODAY!" he exclaimed loudly. Hinote groaned, muttering something about her beauty sleep getting ruined. My ears were still ringing from his voice. He was so loud.

"We're up, we're up," Hinote said, glaring at him a little. I glared more, my fur standing on end, much like a mad or scared cat. My back was arched and my tail was bushy.

"Your reaction was priceless," another Pokemon said. It was green, with scythes for arms. It stood on two legs and more a smirk on its face.

"My name is Mantis and this loudmouth is Dred," he said. I nodded, and Hinote stumbled, muttering something about a headache from loud mouths.

"Nice to meet you," Hinote regained her senses. Oh shit. "I am Hinote and this is my partner, Vee." I groaned and she grinned. My name was crappy.

"Nice to meet you," Mantis said, before covering Dred's mouth with part of his buggy hands. Dred's booming voice was muffled and subdued.

"I am the Guild Leader and my second in command, Sierra the Charizard, is not here yet. My name is Forest the Sceptile, and welcome to the Northern Guild." The Sceptile had a scar over his right eye and wore a black eye patch over the eye. He also bore many scars and looked a bit old, yet very wise.

"Nice to meet you sir," I respectfully said, noticing that he was not one to mess with.

"Hi~!" Hinote chanted and jumped around. I groaned, as Forest's eye twitched at Hinote's actions. Obviously he did not want her around.

"O my god, they are adorable!" another Pokemon said. This was a female fire lizard with large wings and a flame at the end of her tail.

"Sierra, they are our newest members," Forest calmly said.

"They are adorable!" she practically squealed, pulling us into a tight hug. We both gasped for air until she let us go.

"I am Sierra, and this is my mate, Forest, who I am sure has introduced himself already," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I respectfully said, as Hinote merely jumped around. Way to show professionalism, Hinote.

"Aww, so polite. So cute," she said, cooing. I shuddered unnervingly. One thing I was not was cute. Hinote was cute. I was not.

"So, um, what does a Rescue Team do?" Hinote asked. Thank god she was as clueless as I was on this matter. Sierra chuckled and told Mantis to lead us around.

"So, basically, here is a Bulletin Board. Over here, you get job offers and take them. Some are escort missions, and some are rescue missions. At times, a Pokemon gets lost in a cave and needs an item. At other times, the major teams go by the mines and free prisoners of The One."

"Do you know what The One is, Mantis?" He shook his head and trembled. Obviously, this The One business has everyone on edge.

"Anyways, you kids will be doing the easy missions. The hard ones are for Guild master and Sierra."

We looked at the board and saw a relatively easy mission at Little Forest, the first dungeon. Preparing ourselves with Oran Berries, we made our way to the dungeon to enter it.

OC Forum:

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Type:

Personality:

The One's Minions or Guild Member:

Moves (4):

Backstory:

Please be serious when making OCs.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

The dungeon of Little Forest opened to a lush forest of greenery and beauty. The trees were blocking most of the area, only allowing a tiny entrance through to venture through. I looked at Hinote and she grinned, about to waltz in through without preparation. Lucky for us, I got our team bag ready that Hinote had carried on her shoulder. I only wore a red scarf, signifying our team, like a muffler around my neck. Hinote wore hers as a bandanna over her head.

Well, we learnt what a Mystery dungeon was- an anomaly caused by the distortion of space and time in certain areas where Pokemon go mad and the place warps on different floors and can manifest an entity of an unknown force that kick people out if they stay too long on one floor. Little Forest was the easiest dungeon, and often mistaken for a sanctum from The One until it takes the refugee in. Once in, a rescue team has to go and take the Pokemon out of the dungeon before The One's minions of ghost Pokemon capture them. Now, we were that team, with a hyperactive Torchic and a pessimistic, sarcastic Eevee.

"We can do this!" cheered Hinote, pulling pompoms from her bag and doing a little dance. I rolled my eyes, at least she had faith in us. I was prepared to lose… Or die. Then, we entered the dungeon, Hinote taking the back and me venturing cautiously in the front.

Little Forest B1

"How many more wild Pokemon are there?!" Hinote screamed from my behind. I flattened my ears and hissed at another wild Pidgey as it leaped on me from the sky, screaming. I rammed by body into it and it gave a ghastly scream, fading away into nonexistence. One weird thing about dungeons is that Pokemon fade away after being defeated, not die. Just like that Pidgey that just vanished.

"Eeeeeeek!" Hinote screamed, sending a small amount of flames at a Sunkern. The flower squealed in pain and vanished.

I saw a yellow item on the floor and picked it up, noticing the shiny 'Poke' mark on it. Hinote explained that I had gotten some money. While money we collect are money we keep, money that is given from missions go to funding the guild. We still could keep some of it though.

"Great, I found a berry," Hinote said. I saw the blue, dry berry in her wings that she held close to herself. Looks like an Oran Berry.

"STAIRS!" Hinote screamed, as we saw some stairs going up to the next floor. We climbed up the stairs before making our way up to the next floor.

Little Forest B2

On the next floor, I felt a sharp pain come from my stomach. I looked and heard it growl loudly. Hinote giggled, until her stomach growled too.

"I knew we forgot to pack Gummies," she said, groaning.

"What does a Gummi do?" I asked. She grinned.

"Gummies, Apples, Chestnuts, and Bananas are used to eat to fill the belly. Without filling the belly, hunger will grow and eventually, HP is lost once the belly is zero."

"We need to eat something," I said. She nodded and pulled out an Apple. We both split the red fruit, biting into the juicy flesh. A sweet taste filled my mouth, followed by the srispiness of the skin that I bit on. In a matter of minutes, that taste was gone and so was the fruit.

We ran into several more Sunkern and Pidgeys. Then, we made our way to B3.

Little Forest B3  
This floor was much different than the previous ones. The first part was that we saw one lone Pokemon, surrounded by three Pidgeys and Sunkern. I flattened my ears as they looked at us and laughed evilly. Hinote got into a typical fighting stance and I glanced around. I sent out a black ball from my mouth and Hinote sent out a flurry of tiny flames from her mouth. The Pidgeys aimed their beaks and lunged, but I jumped up and away from them, slamming my newly hard-as-steel tail on them. Said birds were knocked out of the sky and on the ground.

"Help me," the Pokemon said, as I walked up to it. It was tied to a post and could not move. Hinote came up, after defeating the rabid Sunkern, and pecked the Pokemon free. It was red and white and round.

"I am Voltz the Voltorb. Thanks for your help," it said. We warped out of the dungeon and into the Guild using our team badges and were given 2,000 Poke, 200 of which we kept. We were also given a Reviver Seed, which revive you if you faint. After a long day, we proceeded to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

After we went back to the Guild, we had rested in the night. We had ended up meeting Alistar, an insomniac Charmeleon with a scar on his chest and Daichi, an Oshawott. Both the otter and the fire lizard were asking to join our team, but we had declined, as I did not want any more members. Then, we ran into a shiny Riolu named Zodiac.

"Oh my god, you are so cool," Hinote cooed, looking at the different colored Riolu. I groaned. So what if he was a rare shiny? I don't care, so long as he can prove his worth.

"I think Alistar, Daichi, and Zodiac should join us," Hinote said.

"I think not," I replied. She scowled at me and asked for my reason. I replied that we do not have any Friend Areas, which are places for our rescue team friends to say. Not only that, but also we did not need any more team members. Who needed more than one hyperactive Hinote?

"Fine," Hinote agreed. Not having a place for team members to stay was a bad idea anyways. We, so far, had enough room for ourselves; no one extra was allowed. It was a fair rule for now.

"STOP THAT THIEF!" a voice called, and I saw an Illumise fly by behind me. The Kecleon brothers chased her, and she squealed, hiding behind me as if to avoid them. I pushed her in front of me and batted the Reviver Seed out of my hand with my tail, handing it to the Kecleon.

"Thank you so much," they said, leaving.

"Wow, thanks for the save… You guys are strong. May I join you guys?" Lucy the Illumise asked. I shook my head and she frowned, flying away.

"You kids seem pretty powerful," a voice said. We looked to see a mysterious, green eyed Jolteon with a light green scarf around his neck. Instantly, my insides squirmed and I looked away from his piercing glaze, and he walked over to us.

"You are sooo cool, Mister," Hinote said, as the others in the room agreed. I looked at him, as if he could stare into my core and figure me out. Man, his stare was creepy.

"I am Blitz of the Legendary Team Valor," he said. Instantly, Hinote asked if he could tutor us, but he declined, stating that he travelled alone. He did give us some advice- to go to the Hariyama Dojo and practice training there. We both nodded and I couldn't help but aspire to be like him. He gave an aura of power and cleverness, which was both my team lacked.

That night, as Hinote and I lay in bed, I looked at the night sky seen through the glass windows of the guild. Hinote lay next to me in her bed of straw, and I sighed contently. After the tough workout at Hariyama Dojo, both of us were exhausted from the get go.

"Vee, I want to be like Team Valor," she said, "The lone explorer Blitz was so cool."

Usually I tend to disagree with her, but this was the first and only time so far that I would concur. "Yeah… Blitz was so dreamy…" I murmured, dazed.

"What? Vee! You're a human! You can't be falling for a Pokemon!" Hinote scolded, chucking a little. Then, I remembered why I joined in the first place. I needed to find my lost memories.

"Well, I am an Eevee now," I remarked, "Can't I at least have some fun?"

"Gross," Hinote made a face. I chuckled to myself. Teasing her was so much fun. She huffed, annoyed, when she realized that I was just joking. After all, I felt nervous around Blitz… In a scared way. Like he could look into my core and eat me alive. Not exactly the best romantic picture, mind you all.

"So, who did you like in the human world?" Hinote asked me. I shrugged and sighed, not recalling anything.

That night, when I went to sleep, a Pokemon appeared in my dream again. It looked like a blue haired Pokemon wearing a white dress. It looked at me with a sad smile and twirled around like a ballerina. What made it so sad to look at me?

"Welcome to your dream," it said in a feminine voice.

"Who… Are you?" I asked. She smiled again.

"You would not remember me… But you know me very well. I am afraid I am forbidden from telling my identity to you. It may trigger some unwanted memories, and Arceus forbade me from doing this."

Arceus… Why did that name sound so familiar? "Then what are you?"

"I am a Gardevoir," she said. "I came to warn you. One that is very close is not like who they seem to be. The One has a spy in the Guild."

"Really?" I asked. This information may be crucial to the Guild. Forest would like to know this. Maybe even Sierra would too.

"Yes," she said, "And you are destined to stop The One. The One is planning accordingly."

"What is The One?" I asked.

"We do not speak of her. She is a banished traitor. Anyways, your first task is to seek out The Being in the Dark. He knows more about The One. Scale Cimmerian Abyss. You will find some answers there." Then, my dream faded and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I woke up to find Hinote hyperly running around. After telling Forest about my dream, he sent us both to find Giroro. Giroro was a male Blaziken and the leader of the other rescue force of the Eastern Volcano and would perhaps know more about The Being in the Dark. He sent with us a guide- Jet the Gible.

"Wow you two should be a couple," Hinote joked, "Sarcastic, lonely, quiet. Yep, you two are perfect for each other." Jet gaped at her and I whacked her head with my tail.

"Hinote, we are trying to be serious here. Shut up," I said. She groaned.

"Let's go," Jet said, going right down to business. We followed him, awaiting our next adventure.

Thanks: Xodigo91, Traveling Master, Emerald Dynamo, Thesecretkeeper11, Amerath's Destiny, and Scizor X for OCs.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Jet was rather quiet as we went down to the Eastern Volcano. Hinote grinned and hyperactively ran in front of us, as we walked behind her through the sandstorm. We looked up at the sky that was obscured by dust and debris and wondered when we will get out of this mess.

"Are we lost?" Hinote asked. I groaned.

"Um, no. We just can't find our way…" Jet said, smirking.

"So we are lost," Hinote inferred.

"Oh shut up Hinote. Don't pester him," I said, irritated.

Sandy Desert B1

We walked into the Sandy Desert dungeon. The sandstorm hit us full force and we tried to hide as our health was sapped by the storm that buffeted us. We were in intense pain, except for Jet, as he was a Gible and could handle the sandstorm. Lucky him and sucks for us.

"Ow, my head," Hinote said, walking by and getting buffeted. I grinned at her misfortune, until something bit my tail and I yelped. I looked to see a Trapinch grinning ferociously at me as it chomped on my tail and I groaned, Shadow Balling its face.

It got back up and jumped at Hinote, but a Dragon Claw from Jet stopped it on its track. It bit the claw of the ground dragon and I rammed my body into it, causing it to fade away. Hinote then gushed out, "That was so cool Jet!" He merely smirked and I put my head in my paws. Why was her voice so high pitched?

"Look, stairs," Jet said, climbing up the stairs and having us follow.

Sandy Desert B4

As we walked through the desert dungeon more, the sandstorm had subsided, and led into a cave. The cave was covered in magma and it was hot! It looked like we were getting closer to the Eastern Volcano, judging by the magma pools in the area.

We walked through the new dungeon, not realizing that we were going the wrong way. Suddenly, Jet said, "I've never seen this dungeon outside the Eastern Volcano." We both turned and gaped, realizing that we were hopelessly lost.

"YOU GOT US LOST!" Hinote screamed, pissed. Boy was she angry. I never knew she could get mad.

"No… The Eastern Volcano was renovated a while ago. This dungeon may just lead to it."

"Ok," Hinote said, trusting him again. She was too naïve. He did get us lost, even though it was not intentional, and afterwards, lied to us. Well, or maybe he told the truth. Who knew…

Unknown Dungeon B6

We walked inwards, running out of food and Oran Berries slowly. We just ate our last Apple and Banana. Sure, we had one more Big Apple left, but it was only a few pieces of one. If we did not reach the Eastern Volcano soon, we would faint.

"Oh my god! A statue of something!" Hinote cheered. I looked at Jet for an explanation.

"This is a Kanghaskan Statue. They are used for travelers to seek refuge and scare of wild Pokemon. You can save your adventure and get items from these statues," Jet explained. I tapped the statue and a glowing light surround us. It was cool and nice, compared to the heat back in the cave. We basked in the light and the statue came to life, smiling at us and handing us our store of Apples and berries. We packed our bag with the items and I grinned at the others, slugging the bag over my shoulder.

"But what a Kanghaskan rock is doing out here is a mystery to me…" mumbled Jet. Maybe he did get us lost, but not on purpose

"Let's go," Hinote said, as we walked on.

Unknown Dungeon B7

We had finished defeating another dark type Pokemon, when we saw the gateway out of the place. According to the map Jet found, we were actually in the Magma Cave, a dungeon outside of the Eastern Volcano. Looks like we were going the right way then…

"_Vee_," a voice said to my right. Ok, now I was officially crazy… Until I noticed a ghostly silhouette of a Gardevoir that only I could see.

"_Don't worry for no one can hear us. We are in your mind."_

"What's up?" I asked. The Gardevoir smiled.

"_The Pokemon working for The One knows of your existence. It seeks to lead you_ _astray_," the female Pokemon said. I groaned.

"Oh joy," I muttered, being pushed out of my mindscape. Both Hinote and Jet looked at me confused.

"I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell," I lied through my teeth. Then I Tackled another Houndour and we headed outside of the entrance.

We walked into a cavern with a red gem in the middle. Jet grinned and pressed the gem, and a loud speaker with another Loudred alerted us. We told them our names and they opened the cave door. We walked in. Welcome to the Eastern Volcano.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Well, one thing, the Eastern Volcano was hot. With magma flowing underneath the caverns and it being filled with fire types, of course it was. Jet didn't seem to mind the heat, as he was a dragon type, and Hinote was even more chipper and hyped than usual. I liked the cold better, so no way will I do warm.

I noticed many Pokemon coming and greeting us. There was a Feraligatr named Jaws who seemed very friendly, Kumo, a lonely Ariados who wore a gray scarf and merely nodded in greeting and went back to looking at the bulletin board, Rolfe, a Luxio who liked to travel, Shadow, a Houdour who smiled too much, and Zero, an Absol that was uniquely half fire type due to his heritage. Well, looked like this guild was teeming with powerful Pokemon.

"So cool…" Hinote said. Jet grinned and I just shook my head, groaning at the heat of the area. The area was still too warm for my liking, even though we moved to a cooler area down below.

"Jet, what brings you here," a Blaziken said. He was a foot taller than a normal Blaziken and looked down at us. He scowled, his eyes furrowing and then looked at Jet expectantly.

"These two needed to talk to you. They are part of the Rescue Team in the Emerald Woods region."

"The Emerald Woods has stooped so low as to taking kids!" Giroro, the Blaziken said.

"And these kids can kick your ass." Hinote said, cheerfully preparing an Ember. I thumped her on the head and then said, "Sorry sir. Hinote just had too much sugar this morning."

"I can see that…" he mused. Jet told him that we needed to talk to him in private, and so we did.

"Cool, a secret headquarters in a headquarter!" Hinote chanted, her eyes sparkling wide. I groaned. So much for it being a secret...

"So what is it?" he asked, still angry that we two kids were here.

I then explained about being a human. He looked rather passive, as if he was letting the information sink in. I told him about the spy in the headquarters and he gasped, wondering who the spy was. He also had a large grudge against the One and told us that his parents were killed by the One. I noticed a slight change of expression on Hinote's face as she heard this. One expression of sorrow…

"I need to go back," Jet said. We both nodded wished him a safe journey. Then, we both followed Giroro as he took us to our rooms.

Special thanks to: blazikenxlucario, CaPrIcOrN hOnK, Snowthunder1029, Coli Chini, LupinFan1, and Trapinchh for OCs.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or Steam Cave.

After we met Giroro, he introduced us to his wife and daughter, Vic. The Torchic baby was adorable, a new life to give his up. She hiccupped and smiled cutely at us, not being able to speak or walk yet. Hinote 'Awed' at her and easily picked her up, as she was a much bigger Torchic.

"Mind her head," Giroro said, holding her head. I smiled at the hazel eyes that stared at me. And then, the crying started and she had to leave.

"This is your room," Giroro said, taking us to a spacious room. There were two beds made of straw, an table with apples, and a window peering to the cliff. While we were underground from the inner part of the land, the outside of the cliff looked to the water, that went all the way to places Giroro told us about like Treasure Town, in the Shinnoh region. But, no more Pokemon came to the Sinistra region as the area was surrounded by The One's minions.

That night, I fell asleep with Hinote on our separate straw beds. The dream formed again, where I saw that familiar Gardevoir. She smiled, and chanted a song. A memory triggered.

"_Sleep, Little One. Let your spirit shine. Sleep, Little One. Let your heart be mine… Let your dreams flow out. Just go to sleep and try to remember who you are. If you do you will go far…_" she sang.

_I was running in the blue fields of what seemed to be Hoenn. How did I remember that, I do not know. But I did remember that. A faceless boy with white hair ran next to me, with a towering water type that I could not seem to remember. He placed himself down in the field of flowers and I did the same. Then, he handed me a white flower and I looked at him, his face becoming more defined. I stared into his crystal blue eyes and saw his mouth move._

"_I wish we could stay this way forever. So young and care free," he said._

"_Me too, *****" I replied, trying to remember his name. We laughed and he looked at me._

"_I love you, *****," he said. Then…_

I woke up as the memory ended and looked to the white moon. The moon towered over me and shone on us both through the open window. I heard Hinote mutter something, and as much as I tried, could not go back to sleep. Just who was I? Why was I turned into a Pokemon? Did I have a family and friends? What was my role in this world?

"Hmm, don't eat me… I'm not tasty…" Hinote muttered, sweating in her sleep. She woke up, breathing hard and panting.

"Oh my god! I just had the worse nightmare! The One was about to eat me!" she practically squealed. Wait, did she know what The One looked like?

"How did he look?" I asked.

"Tall, a centipede like body and black bat wings. He also 6 short thick legs and gold claws. He had red spikes on his wings too." she said, shuddering. Ok, she did not know what The One looked like… For it was official no Pokemon looked like that.

"Are you kids okay?" Giroro asked, entering, "I heard screaming."

"Hinote just had a nightmare of what she thinks for The One to look like," I replied. He chuckled and said, "The One gives many of us nightmares. Now, I suggest you two get some sleep. We have a raid ahead of us tomorrow."

The next morning, we were paired with Jet again. I didn't mind him as I did the other Guild members. Probably because he was so much like me that I could tolerate him. Anyways, we made our way to the Steam Cave and began battling.

Steam Cave B2

We entered a room and saw many Pokemon falling from the ceiling. Instantly, we turned back, having the Pokemon begin to stalk us. We ventured outwards and made our way to the stairs… When another giant amount of Pokemon fell out of the ceiling.

"Wah! Another Monster House!" Jet yelled, as we ran up the stairs.

Steam Cave B4

We walked upwards to the next set of stairs, when we saw a giant market place. There were many Reviver Seeds, Max Elixirs, and even Apples. Realizing that we had not had enough to but a seed… We decided to steal.

"STOP THIEF!" The Kecleon said, as they… Well fell from the ceiling and ambushed us. We luckily were at the stairs and ran up… Only to notice one of them followed us to the next floor.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed, pushing it off the stairs. It fell and they stopped stalking us.

Steam Cave B10

We finally made it to the last staircase… Where a Kanghaskhan rock stood. We saved our adventure and proceeded.

Steam Cave Pillar

We finally made it to the end. And there stood a yellow pixie.

"I am Uxie, Guardian of Memories. And I will not let you leave this place alive."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

We all got into our battle stances once Uxie said that. I had my left paw forward and my teeth were bared as I glared at the yellow pixie. Hinote glared at Uxie as well, and Jet pulled out a seed to throw at Uxie.

A puff of smoke surrounded Uxie as it fell promptly asleep with the Sleep Seed in its mouth. I opened my mouth and emitted a ball of black shadows at the yellow pixie, which caused it to wake up.

"That hurt," Uxie said, glaring, as I fired another Shadow Ball at it. This time though, it floated to the side. Hinote ate a Blast Seed in front of Uxie, causing the seed to explode on Uxie's face.

"You kids will pay!" Uxie screamed, as it levitated Hinote with Psychic. Hinote screamed and struggled, as I set another Shadow Ball to ruin its concentration.

"Spam Attack!" I yelled, firing Shadow Balls rapidly. Most of them hit Uxie and it fell towards the ground, weakened a little.

Jet bit on to Uxie's body, causing it to lower even more. It groaned and fell towards the ground, when Hinote Embered it. Then, Jet threw an X-Eye Seed at it, causing it to wander around, looking for us.

"Attack now!" I yelled, causing all of us to spam our attacks again. I unleashed a flurry of Shadow Balls, Jet used Draco Meteor, and Hinote used Ember. All of our attacks hit Uxie head on and caused it to collapse on the ground.

"Ugh… I won't let you get the Time Gear," Uxie groaned out, lifting itself off the ground to battle some more. Then, next to me, I heard Hinote ask, "What Time Gears?"

"Wait, you don't know what the Time Gears are…? Uxie asked. Now that we were far closer to it, its voice was masculine. He stopped charging his Future Sight and floated around us.

"Yeah we don't," Hinote chirped.

"Well I guess we do not have to fight any more," Uxie said, "I can just tell you the story about them."

Well we all sat down and crowded around Uxie. Uxie flew up, muttering about personal space, and then began his story.

"Well, Time Gears keep the flow of time in the Sinistra region. No one comes to steal them, given that they will be frozen in time if they are not fast enough to escape. Only about ten years ago did someone steal them, and that someone did it for a good cause, to protect the region from being paralyzed," Uxie explained, "And now The One wants them… I thought you guys were The One's minions and wanted to steal it."

"No we are not. We are actually guild members from well, The Eastern Volcano, sent by Giroro to find the Cimmerian Abyss," I said

"The Cimmerian Abyss… Why would you want to go there?" Uxie asked, confused.

"We need to find this random explorer to help us defeat The One, according to Vee's dreams," Jet explained.

"What is this explorer like?" Uxie asked.

"It looked like a female Blaziken," I replied. Uxie looked shocked.

"There was only one female Blaziken around these parts. And that was searching for a human…" We all looked up and gasped.

"Vee over here is really a human," Hinote explained, "But she lost all her memories and got turned into an Eevee. Did you take her memory?"

_I was looking into the fields of Unova. A boy stood at my side and a female Blaziken on the other. We looked up and at the field and I saw a yellow Pokemon in the book we read._

_ "*****. What is that?" I asked._

_ "That is an Uxie. It has the powers to erase one memory of its choice if you look into its eyes."_

_ "I would never want to meet an Uxie, *****." I replied, hugging the boy and messing up his hair._

_ "So wouldn't I, *****," he said._

Was that… A memory? If it was, then obviously I never met Uxie before until today. Then how was I a Pokemon with no memories?

"Vee are you ok?" Jet asked me. I nodded.

"I never met a human in my life," Uxie said, "Until now."

"Man, and we were so close too," Hinote groaned. Both Jet and I agreed. Then, we bit farewell to the legendary who promised us about warning his sisters that we were coming and left.

A lone Pokemon ran inside of the night. It headed towards the desert at a fast pace and swiftly delivered a Scratch to Uxie's back. The pixie, already weakened from the fight before, fell down.

"What do you want?" Uxie asked.

"The Time Gear, of course," the One's Minion said. Then, it tossed Uxie into the dungeon and stole the gear, running off before it could get frozen in the process.

A/N: Hehe. I know the fight was short, but that was because of the spamming.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

After the battle with Uxie, we had made it back to the Emerald Division unharmed. Jet had left us behind to go back to old home, and Hinote and I were sleeping in our beds. Giroro then came inside and woke us up.

"Rise and shine newbies," he said, "I need you two to check a new dungeon." I got up with Hinote and we both yawned.

"A new dungeon," she squealed. Somehow, she was hyped up already.

"Yep," he said, "It should be a relatively easy dungeon for you two. There is a cave called Waterfall Cave, and it needs to be explored. We think there is treasure in there. Just be careful of the One's Minions."

"Will do, sir," I said, affirmatively. Hinote, meanwhile, jumped around and asked when breakfast was. Giroro chuckled at this, entertained by Hinote.

Right after breakfast, we set out towards Waterfall Cave. I took care of the packing one Reviver Seed, and a few Oran Berries and Apples. We literally jumped through the waterfall after realizing that the cave was behind it, and I had no clue how Hinote survived that, being a fire type. After jumping through, we found a cave lined with blue crystals. Then, we ventured inwards.

**Waterfall Cave B1**

"Well, this is a watery cave," Hinote said, Ember-ing another Whooper. The Whooper faded away and we started to breath heavily, getting more exhausted from running in a cave.

"Yeah, I hate this," I grumbled, wishing we were chilling on a beach right now. Hinote, being the optimistic one, just tried to make the best of the situation and Ember-ed another water type.

"STAIRS!" I yelled the heavenly word. We ran up the stairs and on to the next floor, where more enemies came in… In a Monster House.

"RUN!" I screamed, wishing Jet was here. Normally, he would handle this with his amazing Dragon attacks, but since he left, we were on our own.

"NOW YOU SEE WHY WE SHOULD RECRUIT TEAM MEMBERS!" Hinote screamed, and I nodded. Maybe we can have more help with Monster Houses then…

Thankfully, we found the stairs right there, and ran up to avoid the giant onslaught of Pokemon. In the next floor was a Kecleon Shop, the only thing worse and better than a Monster House. Worse, because if not paid to, they will attack us in sheer numbers and murder us. Better, since they have the Reviver Seeds we needed. I paid them, not wanting to anger them. Then, we went up to the stairs.

I pulled out a Trawl Orb, which brings items close to me, and grinned maliciously. Hinote shook her head, saying that stealing is wrong, but I nodded solemnly. Then, I used it.

"STOP THIEVES!" echoed through the floor.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" I screamed, noticing a green chameleon coming closer. We grabbed the items and literally ran up the stairs, avoiding the Kecleon narrowly. We were lucky for that, given that we could have been murdered brutally.

**Waterfall Cave B6**

"Where are all the Pokemon?" Hinote asked, wondering where everything was. We had made it through without seeing another Pokemon in the cave. Then, we made it to the stairs.

**Waterfall Cave B8**

We made it to a room littered with beautiful crystals. A giant one stood in the center and we decided to look around. The crystals were all blue and reflecting different lights across the cave, illuminating it wonderfully. We saw a group of Pokemon worshipping the giant crystal, like they had nothing better to do. Hinote whispered, "Should we join them?"

"No," I said back, watching from behind the giant crystal.

"Oh great one… What do you want us to do?" a Drowzee asked, bowing to the crystal. Wait, a Drowzee in a water cave. Hmm…

Silence greeted the crew and the Pokemon left after their afternoon prayer was over. Drowzee also left, and we went to examine the crystal. Nothing was special about it, meaning that the conniving Drowzee was just cheating all those other Pokemon off for money. He must be one of The One's minions then, to be that low.

We pushed the crystal and heard a rumbling sound. A giant torrent of water came at us, and we tried to run for it. The water swept us out and we got separated!

When I woke up, I found myself on a bed. Several Pokemon were crowding me and I could feel pain shooting through my body. I groaned, getting up, and noticing a beautiful swan Pokemon. A Gurdurr and to Timburr were behind me, and several townspeople were near as well.

"Allright you little runt… Speak up. We need to know if you are suspicious or not," Gurdurr said. Way to be tact.

"I swear I am not. I am from the Team Valiant in the Emerald Division," I said, showing my badge. The group sighed.

"Welcome to Post Town. This town is still in the peaceful zone of the Sinstra Region, and where The One has not taken over yet. We were just suspicious that you were the One's minion. Sorry about that," Gurdurr said, sheepishly. They handed me some Oran Berries.

"Have you seen Hinote? She was my Torchic friend," I asked, eating.

"I am sorry. You were the only one we found," they said. I looked wide eyed. Maybe, Hinote was a goner…

**A/N: I have officially combined all the mystery games into one in some way or another. Yes! And I was up at 4 a.m. doing this, so it was short. I am still alive if that's what you all are thinking…**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

I kept worrying every night about what happened to Hinote. It was like she had vanished from the face of the earth. I had met a new adventure team- Team Victory. This consisted of a male Pikachu and a female Snivy, named Volt and Vine. They were often followed by the legendary Virizion and the Umbreon and Espeon in their group. Quite frequently, the two Eeveeolutions would try to get me to evolve… But I had refused. I had preferred to stay as an Eevee and focus on getting home to Giroro, and maybe even Hinote, rather than focus on evolving and taking on the path as an adventurer or dungeon researcher.

"So, Vee, would you like to join our team?" Vine asked. I nodded, realizing that there was nothing I could do until I find Hinote and we manage to cross the river home. Both Volt and Vine had promised to help me find a way back.

"Our plan is to open a Mystery Dungeon to the Emerald Division and find our way there," Umbreon explained. Espeon nodded, putting the Entercards together to open a Magnagate, which will open a dungeon. A giant flash of light opened a door in the ground to the dungeon.

"We can only hold this open for twenty-four hours. Pack up and rest for the night, before we set out tomorrow."

That night, I had tossed and turned and looked into my newest dream. The Gardevoir was back, stroking my head, as she looked at me. She then said, "_Your role is coming to an end soon._"

"What is my role Gardevoir?" I asked, curious.

"_You, as a Chosen One, have a role of saving the Pokemon world. That role is to stop the One's Minion from setting the Time Gears in reverse order._"

"What will happen if the Time Gears are placed in reverse order?" I asked.

"_If they are placed in reverse order, those Pokemon that are sealed through time for their evil misdeeds would be awakened. Black Kyurem will have awakened._"

"B-black Kyurem?!" I yelled, remembering the legends of two Kyurem. It was rumored to be a man-eating legendary that despised humans and tried out to wipe the human race, until it was stopped by the second White Kyurem.

"_Yes. You somewhat remember the legend. Two brothers had started a war, one wanting power while the other wanting equality. The Dark Brother, controller of Zekrom, with his ideals of eradicating humans who abused Pokemon, sought to control the bigger Kyurem with Zekrom. He succeeded, until the Light Brother, controller of Reshiram, who realized that the truth was that Pokemon and humans should live side by side, had controlled the smaller Kyurem with Reshiram. Together, they fought, ravaging the land and killing many. In a compromise, the two brothers agreed to separate a portion of the land so the Pokemon could live in peace, barred from humans, known as the Sinistra Region. Both Kyurems were sealed together in time, only to awaken when a human will enter to stop the region from collapsing._"

"But, if I am the human… What makes me good enough to save the world?" I asked, not wanting to be a Chosen. Some foreboding feeling within me was telling me that it was not worth it.

"_You had already faced the many challenges of the Pokemon world and the human world alike. You had started on your journey, nearly lost your starter, and still succeeded in destroying one part of the evil that had ravaged the human realm. What better candidate than that?_" Gardevoir explained, tossing her blue hair aside. I blinked, realizing that she had a point. I was the best candidate for the job… Unless I was a last resort.

"Was there any other choice for the Chosen One? Was I a last resort?" I asked.

"_There was one other choice, but we could not use her… It was forbidden to use her, as her father had other plans for her. So, no, you were not a last resort._" I accepted that and Gardevoir disappeared, mentioning that I will go to the Cimmerian Abyss soon.

The next morning, I walked to where Espeon and Umbreon were. Volt, Virizion, and Vine were already ready, with their items and Reviver Seeds. Volt had a Special Band around his neck and Vine carried an Oran Berry in her hands. Virizion carried a badge on her neck. Looks like we were ready to go.

We jumped down through the Magnagate and looked at the dungeon, Cimmerian Abyss. A variety of ghost types lived here and it led to the Glacier Palace. We hurried through the path and avoided the Pokemon, heading towards the white crystals that existed in front of us. Since there was nothing much in the abyss itself except for the giant crevice, Glacier Palace was the way to go.

**Glacier Palace B2**

We ran up the dungeon stairs, noticing the influx of dragon types that had existed in the cave, They attacked us, but we defended ourselves, with Virizion spamming Quick Attacks, Espeon using Psychic, Umbreon using Shadow Ball, Volt using Thundershock, and Vine using Pursuit. We made it to the stairs in due time.

**Glacier Palace B5**

"MONSTER HOUSE!" Volt screamed, using a powerful Thundershock that got rid of an opponent. Espeon used Psychic to levitate a Shelgon, while Umbreon Iron Tailed a Flygon in the face. Vine used Vine Whip, followed by a Tackle, which were Linked moves. The result did more damage, given that the moves were linked together.

"Look, up ahead!" Virizion yelled, using Take Down. We saw the stairs and hurried up.

**Glacier Palace Summit**

We breathed hard and looked around. Virizion looked around, and Volt almost collapsed on the floor. Vine looked around as well, and Umbreon and Espeon were clutching each other for support.

"It is quiet… Too quiet," I muttered, as Virizion said something about having no enemies. We hurried forward to the area ahead and saw a figure putting in the Time Gears. It looked like a giant Golurk. Was this The One's fabled minion? It looked too weak though.

"GO-LURK!" It yelled, as it rammed its arm at me. I jumped out of the way, and Virizion used Magical Leaf and hit it. The Super Effective move crippled it, allowing Umbreon and me to Shadow Ball it. It fell backwards, and Espeon looked at it.

"That's it? That was the power of The One's fabled minion?" Volt asked, cheeks sparking with electricity. Vine followed him and tried to pry the Time Gears loose with her vines.

"They won't budge," she said, worriedly.

"Of course they won't. They were melted in there by me," a very familiar voice said. I turned around and gasped, finally realizing who the traitor was. The baby Pokemon that was kidnapped by Giratina, who was The One… The one who had been with me from the very beginning…Hinote…

**A/N: For those of you who read Adventures of Ariane, there was a baby Pokemon that was taken by Giratina to raise as her own in the last chapter, after she escaped. That was a baby Torchic… Anyways, the story is coming to an end soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: All of Vee's memories are from another story of mine.

"How could you Hinote? You traitor!" I screamed at her. She merely gave me a birdy smirk and sent an Ember flying my way. I jumped aside, causing it to hit Vine behind me.

"Vine!" Volt yelled, as Virizion, Umbreon, and Espeon ran to the fallen Snivy. The female Snivy got up and shook herself, a burn evident on her tail. I glared at Hinote and frowned at her.

"Mother will be so pleased that I took down a Chosen One," Hinote said, grinning like mad. She turned around and turned the wheel where the Time Gears were in place. A bout of static went through the area, as I tried to run at her. It repelled me and allowed Hinote to keep reversing time.

"Hinote, stop! This is madness! If Black Kyurem awakens, it will eat us all!" Virizion screamed, suddenly afraid. Then, I realized something… If it awakens, the one that it will chase after is me. And any other human that is in the Sinistra Region.

"Hinote, no!" Volt screamed, and she laughed.

"Fine, I will stop, young Pikachu. If you can kill Vee," Hinote mused, stopping the giant wheel with the Time Gears embedded in it.

"No way! Vee is my friend!" Volt yelled, "And the truth is… I am a human too!"

"So, two Chosen Ones… One by Hydreigon, or the Voice of Life, and one by-," she was cut off by a large bang and we all looked up. A female Blaziken and a male Hydreigon came inside. Hydreigon puched Volt and Vine, and flew off with them, and the Blaziken looked at me. She scowled at Hinote and raised her fist.

"So, you were here all along…" the female Blaziken said. She stood about six feet tall and towered over Hinote.

"Why hello, Aries," Hinote said, smiling widely, still turning the wheel with her beak. The Blaziken scowled. A loud roar was heard and we saw a black dragon awaken. It scowled at us and roared, letting out a blue smoke from its mouth.

"There Black Kyurem, is your prey," Hinote said, pointing to Aries and me. Aries dodged an Ice Beam from Black Kyurem and sent out a Flamethrower. I went behind Aries and then my eyes widened.

Wait… The Blaziken's name is Aries. I _knew _a Blaziken named Aries

Suddenly, memories began to pour into my head. I screamed, letting out a loud wail that stopped Kyurem in its tracks. It looked at me and Hinote cursed, as Aries grinned.

"You were a fool, Vee, to believe that I was truly your partner…" Hinote said.

_As I came closer, the ball fell into the water by accident. I dived after it, hoping to retrieve it before it sank. I was luckily to find it safe, but attached on a Carvanha. I tried to grab it and stupid fish attempted to bite me, but I was too close to the surface. I just grabbed the ball and swam up, gasping for air._

_ After five minutes of mixed emotions, I decided to open the ball again. This time, I slowly approached it, and helped out my hand to grab it. As I pressed the release button, the red light turned into a silhouette of a Pokemon. Once I saw what it was, I fainted on the floor in sheer hate at whatever God that loved to torture me this much._

"You were weak and pathetic, Vee," Hinote taunted, trying to get me out of my memories.

**TIMESKIP**

_"NO!" I cried out, as the man headed off. I cradled my little Wurmple's body in my hand and felt the blinding tears in my eyes._

_ "You can't leave me! I need you!" I screamed out, cradling the tiny worm in my arms. I made the futile effort to hear his heartbeat, but only the stillness was heard._

"I took pity on you just to be with you…"

**TIMESKIP**

_ "I warned you, but I never wanted you to figure out this way," he said, his gaze undeterred by my looks. "Anyways, you look horrible. Quit crying and man up. If you are the trainer you say yourself to be, act like it."_

_ "What do you know? All you do is research and stay in Daddy's lab! You don't know the reality!" I screamed, as he looked at me. A pained expression appeared on his face, and he looked at me._

_ "Did you know that I had a best friend once, as a Treecko? Forest, the Treecko I had would be my caretaker and my protector. However, Dad always told me not to play with his equipment. I did once, as a kid, and the place burst in flames. Forest got me out, but he never made it…" His voice trailed off and I noticed tears start to form, but he wiped them away with his sleeve._

"I was always your enemy from the start…"

**TIMESKIP**

"_While this Pokemon is not a Legendary, the legend behind it is rather interesting. The trainers of Team Rocket were experimenting, when their lab exploded and the residue of the nuclear explosion and a computer virus merged. This Pokemon was created, along with the DNA of Aerodactyl and Kabutops, a spirit of a ghost, and the virus, causing it to have life. It began to create havoc around the area, and its disruption caused the region of Kanto to befall into a Nuzlocke, until a trainer, named Red, stopped it. However, he did not kill it, causing it to flee. It has multiple forms and is seeking to take over the world by Nuzlockes…_"

"Never you friend…"

**TIMESKIP**

_After running for five minutes, I saw Elise on the floor crying, with her Minun in her hands. While the rules were to battle every trainer you make eye contact with, I tended to avoid that. Instead, I walked up to her and saw her mourning with Kaoru. Kaoru was bleeding from multiple bite marks, and her Plusle, Hikaru, was trying to wake him up. But, I knew he would not wake._

"You were stupid to believe it…"

**TIMESKIP**

"_Hurry, he's in trouble," she telepathically said, helping me get up. I gave a cry as my leg sent up another paroxysm of pain through my body. My Blaziken grabbed my other side in a stoic manner and together, both helped me up._

"Foolishly so…"

**TIMESKIP**

"_MOM?!" I exclaimed, in shock, "You are the Champion!"_

"Now I will take my revenge for Mother!"

**TIMESKIP**

_A luminescent, pink glow surrounded my Magikarp and a new Pokemon came out of the glow. The "skin" of a Magikarp lay there, as I realized that the move was the light from a Transform. The Pokemon flew out and giggled, floating around in its pink body. We both looked in awe at it, no her, as she gently flew into my arms and said, "Mew."_

"And she will laugh at your demise…"

**TIMESKIP**

_I heard the crackling sound of my PokeNav with the professor's voice on the other side. Though his voice was crackling, I made out that my Pokemon were stolen and he had sent Officer Jenny to apprehend the thief. I gasped and looked outside, and then turned off my PokeNav. Then, I saw the sunrise in the horizon and, with my Blaziken proudly crowing behind me._

"You foolish Vee," Hinote said.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. All three of the other Pokemon looked alarmed at my outburst.

Then, I screamed, "You were the fool Hinote, to believe that I wouldn't take you down once I figured you were the traitor. You were also stupid enough to believe it. I had always considered you an acquaintance, nothing more. Now, you are even below the enemy level. And my name is not Vee! IT IS LIANA ASHTON!"

A Shadow Ball erupted from my mouth and hit Black Kyurem on the face. Due to the attacks from before from Aries, my well-trained Blaziken, Black Kyurem had collapsed. Then, Aries turned the wheel the correct way and shoved Black Kyurem into its cage, freezing time for it once more. She collected the gears and I held Hinote down.

"NO! The One will prevail!" Hinote screamed, as we took her back to Post Town. Quagsire and Magnizone took her to prison, and all was well, until the next morning…


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I was back in the Eastern Volcano with Jet and Giroro. Giroro congratulated me on a job well done, and Jet was silent. Forest and Sierra were also there, smiling at us. Aries stood stoically next to me, and I grinned at her.

"Where is Hinote, Vee?" Giroro asked, as I looked down on the ground. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I remembered how Hinote and I first met, when Hinote took the Red Gummies from that Pikachu and Emolga. We had battled together and thus became friends. Or when we took on Uxie together, along with Jet helping us. My battle strategies and her attacks helped us win that fight.

"She… She's gone," I said, sniffling a little. Why was I crying? I had been through the deaths of my own Pokemon. Why was her betrayal hurting me so much?

"Oh you poor dear… I know that death is harsh," Sierra the Charizard said, enveloping me into a big, motherly hug. I just bore a grimace and went through with it. I didn't have anything against her, but it was just that she was a fire type, and fire types' body temperature was higher than other Pokemon types. My tears instantly evaporated.

"She didn't die…" Aries explained, "She was the One's Minion."

"And who are you to say that?" Giroro growled out, angrily. "That little Torchic could not even hurt a fly. You might be the impostor who was the One's Minion."

"It is true, Giroro," I said, tiredly. "Hinote was truly the One's servant… And not just servant, she was the One's daughter…"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, shocked. Who knew that little Hinote would end up betraying us all? Not me, until she actually did it. Then again, I should have realized it once Hinote had a dream of the One…

Then, Aries looked up to a female Gardevoir that floated to us. A Pikachu was riding on the Gardevoir's shoulder, and I looked at them, as the Pikachu waved cheerfully at me. Instantly, Giroro, Sierra, and Forest, as well as Jet, got ready to attack, but I instantly recognized the Pikachu and Gardevoir. I walked up to them and said, to the blue haired Gardevoir, "You are the one from my dreams…"

"Yes. Hello, Lia Ashton," she greeted, as Giroro's eyes widened at me. He probably realized that I was the current Hoenn Champion or something.

"Azul, Light," I said, greeting them.

"HIIII!" Light yelled, with an attitude even more hyperactive than Hinote's. Hinote…

"Light, dear, calm down. Anyways, Lia, it is time for you to go back to the human world." I looked shocked at the prospect. Come to think of it, I never thought I could go back. I always thought it was a one way trip.

"If she leaves, who will defeat the One? Especially if the One is Giratina?" Giroro asked, not wanting to leave his family to the ruler ship of a dictator. I looked questionably at Azul as well.

"Unfortunately, the One, or Giratina, has vanished into the human world, now that her identity has been revealed. It is Lia's job to go back and defeat her with the other Chosen Ones. Or that is what Lord Arceus decreed."

"I don't follow Arceus' will," I said, alarming everyone, "I already said that I would not be one to Arceus, and he still made me go through this."

"But Lia, once a Chosen, always a Chosen," Azul said. I shook my head and snarled viciously at my usually gentle Gardevoir. She took a step back, and Light sparked her cheeks at me.

"I already lost Thor thanks to Arceus and Giratina's stupid little game. No way in hell am I going to lose any one of you," I responded. Azul sighed and nodded, remembering her mate. The others sighed as well, as Thor was a legend amongst most Pokemon, with his skill and prowess.

"Fine, but you still have to come back to the human world with us. With a human here, time and space will be distorted. The memories of all the Pokemon who knew you will be erased, and you will think of it as a dream." My eyes widened, as I realized that I would not remember anything from my adventures here. Giroro and the others looked solemnly at my decision. If I leave, I won't believe in reality, but if I stay, the world will end.

"All right," I said, as a yellow orb of light surrounded me. I felt my body lift up into the air, but before that Forest said, "You better not forget us. And we won't forget you as well."

"Take care and have lots of fun. We will always remember you, no matter what," Sierra said, as Jet waved, and Giroro sighed.

"You were a great kid…" Giroro said, trailing off as he began to cry. "J-just… Don't forget us, you hear."

"I won't," I said, feeling tears in my eyes, as the ball of light started to rise into the sky, toward the setting sun. From next to the sun, I could feel the heat radiating through my body. I began to cry and wondered what would happen to them all if I was gone…

…

I woke up and rubbed my tired eyes and walked downstairs from my room in the villa. I remembered vividly what had happened, but who would ever turn into a Pokemon? It must have been some strange dream that had occurred.

I ate breakfast and walked outside to smell the fresh air of Hoenn. All was right in the world, as I was normal. I was home.

A/N: I ended it with the style of the new mystery dungeon. Also, I know it went by fast, but I need to focus on my other stories a bit more too. I will write a Harry Potter one, and focus on my other Pokemon ones that I have, as well as my D. Gray Man one.


End file.
